


A Lie Can Get You So Far.

by Orca478



Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint and Scott are home with their families, F/M, Minor Bucky/Loki, Minor Sharon/Carol, Natasha reflects, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Steve Is Delusional, car crash, not team Cap friendly, the rogues get kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: As Natasha's car rolls in the air, she realizes that a lie could only take her so much.Natasha tries to lie her way back to Tony's good graces, but each time, she fails, especially with a delusional Steve ruining every attempt, and Tony having an assassin  wife that protects him.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Gamora/Tony Stark
Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 314





	A Lie Can Get You So Far.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally finish the next one shot of this series, sorry for the delay.

Natasha couldn't believe her luck. 

She was sure things would be back to normal, but they weren't.

She thought that Tony was going to spiral down, with them gone, Rhodes injured and with his break up from Pepper, the man must be desperate and will bring them back, follow every demand and they will come on top. 

That didn't happen. 

The man was saved from Siberia, something that managed to bring Steve down in the public eye completely, by a group of aliens and Vision. He teamed up with them, he even fell in love with one, the called her the deadliest woman on the galaxy. 

He rebuilded the Avengers, but left with the aliens to follow his love, they got married, Bruce and Thor came back with Loki and an asgardian warrior, the 4 of them signed the accords, the team expanded, the world was happy, and they got forgotten. 

So when they returned, she had to do damage control, but when Steve and her tried to go talk to Tony, Potts slapped them with a restriction order. 

This was not how things should be, lucky for her, she can lie to make the path she wants. 

"I don't get why I can't come to the mission." Steve shouted. 

"Because you are not allowed to be in the European Union Rogers." Rhodes told him. 

"But I am a hero, the people need me." 

"Actually the authorities told us to not send you or your team." Danvers added. 

Natasha sighted, it had been 3 months since they got back and she can't make any progress. 

Clint and Scott were back with their families, after learning of the info dump and how his family was put in danger, Clint cut her off his life, took her status as aunt and even changed Nathaniel's name to Anthony, in honor of his new uncle that saved his life. 

Steve was stripped both from being the leader of the Avengers, and from the Captain America tittle, to say that the man was pissed was an understatement, but that anger made him shoot himself in the foot more, he constantly disobeyed orders, confronted the leaders, made properly damage, and just went around like he was the leader when he wasn't. 

It didn't help that Tony was on Earth. 

His Wife Gamora had given birth to their baby girl, they were staying at the tower while their kid was still unfit to travel all that time in the ship. 

So Steve took it as a chance to get the man to fix everything, even if his attempts to make things right made him closer to getting him kicked out. 

Sam was declared unfit to be an Avenger due to his blind loyalty to Steve, the man was back on Washington, trying to rebuild his life, he was forced to give the wings away.

Wanda was here but even more watched that Steve, Strange binded her powers and she could only use them when he saw it fit. 

Of course that made Steve go madder and therefore, cause more problems. 

And she was stuck with the idiots. 

"Hello Bruce." 

She saw him sight, 

"Romanov." 

"Bruce come on, call me Nat." 

"Names are for friends, we are not friends." 

"Bruce how can you say that, after what he have..." 

"You mean your lies, no Romanov, I am not falling for them." 

"Bruce..." 

"An I found that connection with another person for your knowledge." 

"What, who ?" 

"He means me spider" 

The Asgardian woman. 

"Hi Val." 

"Hey big guy, is she bugging you." 

"Trying to convince me of our fake connection, Romanov, meet my fiancee, Valkyrie." 

Fiancee, no, how could she loose her connection to Bruce. 

"So Romanov, let me tell you this once, stay away from him, you know what we asgardians can do, so stay the fuck out of my love, or suffer the consequences." 

Natasha was getting coffee when she saw it. 

A webbed Steve been carried by Thor. Spiderman right behind him 

"What happened." Rhodes asked. 

"Mr. Thor and I were visiting Mr. Stark and his family when we saw Rogers trying to sneak into the tower, so we caught him." 

"I found some offense on Roger's actions, as friend Tony is only here to be with his little one, and he tries to force himself on the presence of the baby." 

Steve couldn't talk, his mouth was webbed, he had a black eye. 

"That is another strike Rogers, keep trying and you are getting kicked out." 

Natasha sighted, if her only hope to return to the grace of the world was to make this idiot behave, she was screwed. 

"Strange, you can't take her away." Steve screamed. 

"I can in fact Mr. Rogers, she violated the restriction order that Vision had, and that was the final strike."

"Steve, help me please." Wanda cried. 

"Don't worry Wanda, I will." 

Natasha saw the idiot charge at Strange, only for Vision to stop him like he was nothing. 

"Another strike Mr. Rogers." 

"Can you explain why Ms. Romanov tried to hack our ship." Peter Quill asked Carol. The Guardians were visiting Tony and Gamora

Natasha sighted, how was she caught, no matter she has an escape plan. 

"I was worried for Tony, we were so good friends and now he doesn't want to see me, I wanted to see you didn't do anything to him." Since Carter was here, she was playing her love for her cousin. 

"Wow, she is really an idiot." Said the Raccoon. 

"Tony linked me to the ship Romanov, I saw what you were looking for." 

Nebula showed what she had looked for to Carol and Sharon, weapons and things that she could use. 

Carol sighted. "Sharon our date might need to be a bit later today, I need to point Romanov her next strike." 

"Breaking new, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes has been selected to be the new Captain America." 

She saw Steve freeze at the screen. 

Ever since Steve and Barnes fought because the former couldn't accept the latter's relationship with Loki, Barnes refuced to talk or see Steve, he moved to New Asgard with his lover, though the man still served america and the Avengers." 

"I can't believe Bucky did this to me, he knows that I wanted the mantle back." Steve said sadly. 

"Nat, we need to go to the park." 

"Why ?" 

"Tony is there, we can get him to fix this." 

Approaching Stark might be suicide, but if she could use her tricks, she can get him to make her get back her power.

"Let's go." 

Everything went wrong.

As soon as Tony and Gamora saw them, they went on the defensive. 

Tony was denying everything Steve asked, the idiot was getting agitated and he went to grab Tony.

Then the baby cried, and Mom and Dad modes were activated. 

Tony called the suit in a second and beat down Steve like he was not a super soldier. 

Gamora then proceded to beat her up as well, she was on the floor pinned down by an angry mother. 

Steve was unconscious on the floor, it was time to leave the idiot. 

"I was trying to stop him Tony, I knew he wanted to attack your daughter." 

"Oh Shut up Romanov. You really think I would fall for your lies." 

"Tony...." Gamora made her grab on her tighter. 

"I don't want my daughter to learn about lying, so don't teach her bad things Romanov, or I will take you out." 

"Former Avenger Steve Rogers has been arrested after another attempt on sneaking into Stark Tower." the car radio said. 

After the incident on the park, Steve and her were given the final strike and where kicked out of the team. 

She refuced to be with the idiot any longer and left him on how own. 

She used all of her money left to get a car, buy some clothes and food that she is going to need, and went underground, forced to move to a safe house in Alaska that only she knew about. 

Natasha was tired, she has driven to Alaska from New York for 3 days, sleeping in crappy motels and one night she had to sleep on her car. 

As she drove on the night, she thought if there was any trick or lie she could use." 

To bad her reflection was cut short, when her car was hit and sent flying. 

And as Natasha's car rolled threw the air, she realized that a lie could only take her so far. 

And as the car slammed on the road, rolling threw the street, Natasha heard the Ex SHIELD agents' laughs, as she was loosing the last few things she had as her car continued to roll, wit her trying to stop it, but failing. 

As she watched the world spin in the driver seat, she realized lies didn't get her anything, they took everything. 

Bonus Scene :) 

Steve was trying to break out. 

He had been placed on the raft unfairly, he was trying to talk to Tony, nothing wrong. 

He was gonna get the man to fix things, his child be dammed, if Steve had to use the girl so that Tony listens, he will, it's for the greater good. 

"Taking children is my job Rogers." 

Steve turned around and saw Carnage. 

Before he could speak, Carnage ate his head, and swallow it. 

"Finally some peace." 

Tony looked at his family, 

Wilson and Maximoff were out of the country, Romanov went missing after a car crash and Rogers..... was eaten by a monster. 

He saw Gamora sleep with their baby cuddling on her side. 

His family was safe, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the car crash scene ben the one that we see in the trailer where Taskmaster attacks her.
> 
> So the Legend of Anthony Edward Stark will be done this week. 
> 
> While I do have a sequel in the works, it will take some time. 
> 
> I have two not connected Pro Tony anti rogues stories ready for the mean time, as well as more of this shots, however this stories are a bit different, they actually are a crossover with other series. 
> 
> Tony is with Gamora in one of them, but in the other....... I don't think anyone has shipped him with her before, I will only give you one clue, she is not from Marvel. 
> 
> And I did say I would make a story where Carnage ate Steve :)


End file.
